You Only Hurt The One You Love
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Kendall and Carlos are sick of James pranking them, so they decide to get revenge. But what happens when the two of them go too far?


**"You Only Hurt The One You Love" by Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**

**Summary: Kendall and Carlos are sick of James pranking them, so they decide to get revenge. But what happens when the two of them go too far?**

**A/N: ok so I literally woke up for school and this idea just popped into my brain. So naturally I had to do something about it, right? (: uh, there's not much more for me to say so I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys read :D**

**Warning: Douche bag Kendall and Post-Abuse James.**

**Paring: Kames (Kendall/James), slight Jagan -can be viewed as friendship or romantic, whichever you prefer for this story-**

* * *

"JAMES DAVID DIAMOND!"

Kendall came storming out of his bedroom which he shared with James, an angry look upon his face and a broken hockey stick in his hands.

"You bellowed Kenny?" James turned around in his seat and smiled sweetly at the angered blonde boy.

"You- hockey stick- broken- fuck!" Kendall gasped out, clearly too angry for words.

James chuckled softly. "Use your words caveman."

"What did you do to my dad's hockey stick?" Kendall snapped at him.

James stood up but took a step backwards away from Kendall, as the yelling was making him somewhat nervous. But he refused to show it, so he still smiled at him.

"Well it looks broken to me." he said, examining the hockey stick which was snapped in half.

Kendall's eyes clouded with anger. The hockey stick, the same broken hockey stick, was one that his dad had given to him before he died. It was all that he had left of him and James just broke it. Kendall squeezed the hockey stick tightly to prevent himself from snapping James's neck in half.

James sighed upon seeing Kendall trembling and glaring at him. "Oh, don't get your boxers in a bunch." he said.

"Don't get my- I'm about to take your briefs and shove them down your throat!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Not necessary because _you've just been pranked_!" James said loudly and then laughed in his face.

"What- what?" Kendall sputtered out.

James laughed again. "That right there is a decoy hockey stick. Your dad's stick is in the hall closet, waiting for you to claim it." he explained. "And on that note, I say: HA HA HA!"

Kendall stared at James disbelieving. He nearly had a heart attack, then risked himself for going to jail because of first-degree murder, and James was laughing? Something was clearly wrong with this boy. Too much Cuda in his system. But even though it was only a prank, Kendall was still fuming at him.

"JAMES!"

James laughed again, as if Carlos's loud, irritated scream was some sort of joke to him. Seconds later the oldest boy came running into the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HELMET?" he yelled at him.

"Such a big voice for such a small boy." James commented.

Carlos ignored that comment. "Why is there HONEY in my HELMET!"

"Because my friend, _you've just been pranked_!" James repeated the yelling/laughing ritual for Carlos before turning to leave the apartment. "I'm going to go get a smoothie. Pranking is thirsty work." he said. "Ta-ta boys."

After the apartment door shut, Kendall and Carlos just stood there, seething in anger.

"Ok, what's with all the screaming?" Logan asked walking out of his bedroom, an annoyed expression on his face. "I was trying to sleep."

"James pranked us." Carlos explained. "He put honey in my helmet and he tricked Kendall into thinking he broke his dad's hockey stick."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Wow. So this is what watching Punk'd at four in the morning does to a guy."

"He is not getting away with this." Kendall declared. "Someone one needs to teach James that not all pranks are funny."

"Totally!" Carlos agreed.

"Count me out." Logan said.

"Oh, c'mon Logan." Carlos pleaded.

"Yeah, hasn't James done anything to you that you would like to seek revenge for?" Kendall pressed.

Logan paused, thinking about all the pranks that James had done to him over the years they had been friends. There had been numerous ones, which included making him trip down the steps due to some rope tied across his walkway, making him think that he was late to school when it was in fact a Saturday, taking all his text books and replacing them with hollow books filled with faux spiders, making him smear whipped cream across his face while he slept and videotaping it to put on YouTube… but still, despite all those pranks James played on him he knew that whatever Kendall and Carlos were planning to do to James wasn't going to be worth it in the long run.

"Ok, so he's done some things to me, but I'm not going to be apart of this." Logan said. "I can't hurt my Jamsey."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Your Jamsey?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my Jamie and I'm his Logie." Logan smirked at the tall blonde. "Jealous?"

Kendall rolled his eyes bud didn't say anything. He turned to Carlos. "Looks like we're on our own Carlitos."

Carlos smacked his helmet, which only resulted in some honey streaking down his forehead.

"Revenge is going to be so sweet!" he declared. "But what are we gonna do?"

"Oh, trust me. I have the perfect prank." Kendall said, a devious smirk on his face. Logan didn't like that look at all.

* * *

A few hours later James came back into the apartment and Kendall was giddy with excitement. The plan was set in motion.

"Hey, Kenny, I brought you a smoothie." he said, handing him a strawberry-banana splat smoothie. "Sort of a peace offering. You're not still mad are you?"

"Of course not James. It's all good. Oh, by the way there's a message for you by the phone." Kendall raised his magazine to hide the smirk on his face.

"Cool." James picked up the small piece of notebook paper sitting by the phone. As he read it, his smile faded completely. He swallowed thickly before saying, "Wh-what does this mean?"

Logan looked up from his Jr. Doctor's of America book when he heard James's shaky voice and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Awh, is my handwriting that bad?" Kendall got up from the couch and stood next to him. "Sorry bout that. Anyway, it says your dad's coming today."

Kendall patted him on the back but James stood there stiffly.

His.

Dad.

Was.

Coming.

Here.

James felt like he couldn't breathe. He gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

Logan turned to Kendall, who was grinning gleefully from his spot on the couch that he returned to after he read the message to James. "Kendall, I think you should call it off." Logan whispered to him.

"No way man." Kendall shook his head. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and quickly texted Carlos. "It's just about to get good." Kendall pocketed his phone and turned around to look at James, a wide grin on his face. "Aren't you excited? You haven't seen your dad in almost a year."

James trembled slightly. "When is he supposed to be coming?" he asked quietly, his hazel eyes wide with fear. Logan bit his lip nervously.

Kendall turned to look at the clock. "Any minute now." he said.

James let out a small whimper and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his hands were shaking with every breath he took. He was sweating bullets and the only thought that he could process at the time was 'RUN' but his legs felt like they were filled with lead. The last time he felt this way was when he lived with his dad and he had done something to piss him off. James felt exactly this way when his father was about to beat him.

He thought he had finally escaped his father. After four years of putting up with his abuse- physical, verbal, even sexual- he thought that moving out to LA was finally his escape. But apparently he had been wrong; his dad found him. _His dad found him_. James's stomach was hurting at the very thought of it and he absentmindedly wrapped his arms around his abs.

Suddenly the front door of apartment 2J burst open and someone shouted James's name in a deep voice. James let out a loud, ear shattering scream and threw himself backwards, slamming into the kitchen table. The combined force from James's fall and his weight was enough to make one of the legs of the table collapse and the table caved in. The whole scene was enough to make Logan's jaw drop in horror and Kendall and Carlos- who had skillfully busted into the apartment to scare James- laugh hysterically.

"You guys this isn't funny!" Logan yelled at them. "Look at him!"

Kendall and Carlos wiped their laughter tears off of their cheeks and turned their doubled over bodies to look at James. As soon as they did, their laughter and smiles faded.

James was curled up in a tight ball, his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried between his kneecaps. His body was shaking from his heart wrenching sobs.

Suddenly the joke wasn't so funny anymore.

"Kendall, you didn't say he would cry." Carlos whispered to him.

Logan rolled his eyes and rushed over to James. He protectively wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Jamsey. It's ok." he whispered to him over and over.

"Hes _-sob-_ back _-sob-_ He's going to _-sob, gasp-_ Logie, I'm scared-"

"Shh, just calm down. It's ok." James was barely coherent now and Logan needed him to calm down before he cried himself into a heart attack.

"B-b-but it's not." James whined, despite his loud sobs. "He's back."

Logan sighed and turned his head to glare at Kendall and Carlos. He wore an expression similar to the one Mama Knight held on her face whenever the boys did something to anger her; an expression that said: _we'll talk about this later_.

* * *

"Well I hope you guys are happy." Logan said. Kendall and Carlos were standing in James and Kendall's room, side by side like they did whenever they were caught doing something bad by Kendall's mom or someone. Logan was pacing in front of them. "James locked himself in the bathroom and he refuses to come out. And after I talked to him I certainly don't blame him!"

"I didn't know he was going to cry!" Carlos exclaimed, clearly upset. In all the time he and James had been friends James had _never_ cried in front of him. And even if someone told him that James had cried, Carlos wouldn't believe them. Crying just wasn't something James did. "Kendall said we were just gonna freak him out a bit! I didn't know we were going to hurt him that much!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Carlos." Logan let out a breath to try and relieve some of his anger. "Just give me and Kendall a minute please?"

Carlos nodded and hurried out of the room like his life depended on it. As soon as he was gone, Logan turned his fiery glare upon Kendall. Even though Kendall was a good couple of inches taller than Logan, the blonde boy still felt afraid upon seeing so much anger on one person's face.

"I'm going to ask you a question." Logan said in a deathly calm voice. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Kendall flinched when Logan said hell. Cursing wasn't something that Logan did; that was the other three boys' job. But when Logan was heated enough he had the mouth of a sailor…or a truck driver.

"I mean," Logan continued before Kendall could get a word in edgewise. "I thought you were supposed to be James's best friend!"

"I am!" Kendall insisted.

"They why did you do this to him?" Logan exploded. Kendall flinched again. "You knew about James's past Kendall! Carlos didn't, but _you did_! You knew that his dad was a cold heartless bastard and you still went ahead and pulled this stupid prank!"

Kendall bit his lip and looked down. "I- I didn't think he would get that freaked." he mumbled. "I thought he'd be over it by now."

Logan's eyes went as wide as baseballs. "You thought he's be over it by now?" he repeated. "You thought that he would be over the fact that for four years James was beaten, yelled at, and raped? Did you honestly think he'd be over that? Because if you did then you're the dumbest person I've ever met!"

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" Kendall groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Logan, believe me I know I screwed up; I don't even know why I did it! I don't even know what I was thinking!"

Logan sighed. "You really hurt him James. He's scared out of his mind right now."

Kendall dropped down onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. Logan felt pity for Kendall after seeing him look so distressed and sat down next to him. He put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"Kendall, you need to apologize to him." Logan said softly.

"He hates me." Kendall whined, his hands still covering his face. "And I don't blame him. I would hate me too."

"James doesn't hate you, quite the opposite in fact. He loves you." Logan paused. "Kind of the way you love him." he said softly.

Kendall's head shot up. "I don't love James."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall, a blind man could see that you love James. Way more than brotherly love too."

"It's not obvious!" Kendall stuttered out.

"Kendall." Logan stared at him.

Kendall groaned. "Ok, fine. I'm totally head over heels for him. But there's no way he loves me. Especially after tonight."

"Kendall, James needs a man to look after him, and you're perfect for the job. You get all possessive and protective over him whenever something goes wrong, and yes you two are different, but similar enough to go together almost perfectly." **(1)**

Kendall looked into Logan's dark eyes, searching for any flaws with anything he said, but he couldn't find any. All he saw was the truth.

"Really?" Kendall asked meekly.

Logan nodded, smiling slightly. "Now go be his man, Kendall. Go talk to him."

Kendall bit his lip. "You think you could help me though?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Logan said.

* * *

"Got any threes?" Carlos asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bathroom door. James as been locked in there ever since the joke had went down and he refused to leave. James did however forgive Carlos, since the Latino boy had no idea why James had freaked out so much, and he could tell Carlos was genuinely upset for hurting him.

"Go fish." James's voice said from the other side of the door. With a sigh, Carlos picked up a card from the pile that was sitting next to the door.

"Got any queens?" James asked.

Carlos picked up a card from the top of the deck and pushed it under the crack of the door. "Go fish." he said.

Logan looked at Carlos for a moment before shaking his head and knocking on the bathroom door. "James, could you come out please?" he asked.

"I don't wanna." James replied.

"James it's ok, nothing's going to happen to you." Logan said. "Just please come out." it was silent for a couple of minutes before Logan heard the bathroom door's lock click and it creaked open slowly. Logan was smiling warmly at James when he exited the bathroom and James launched himself as Logan, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared Logie." James said, his voice muffled since his face was pretty much pressed against Logan's chest. "I thought he was going really back."

Logan closed his eyes momentarily. He thought back to the conversation he and James had before he went to confront Carlos and Kendall. Hearing the stories about what had happened to James while they were back in Minnesota. It sickened him.

"I know you did, but it's ok now." Logan said to him. "Maybe you should talk to Kendall?"

James pulled away from Logan. "No because _I HATE KENDALL KNIGHT_!" he yelled, hoping Kendall would hear him from their bedroom.

Logan sighed. "You know you don't hate him Jamsey. You're just mad at him.

"Really, really, really mad." James corrected him. "I mean, you know what he did Logie! How could I forgive him after that?"

"I know it's hard to but Kendall fells really bad about doing that to you. And he knows that he screwed up and all he wants is your forgiveness." Logan said.

"He doesn't deserve it." James said softly.

Logan bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought. "James, you love Kendall. And you know I don't mean brotherly love." James's cheeks tinted pink when Logan said that. "And love can't be love without forgiveness."

"I thought love meant never having to say you're sorry." James protested.

Logan smirked slightly. "Quoting _Love Story _are we?"

James rolled his eyes. "You get my point though, right?"

"Of course I do, but you should still go and talk to Kendall." Logan said.

"I don't know…" James said slowly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "M-maybe I could- Carlos! Get off my cards!" James turned around briefly to catch Carlos picking up his pile of cards.

"You cheater! You totally had a three!" Carlos cried, throwing the small pile at his taller friend. James bent down to pick of Carlos's car.

"Well what's this?" James demanded. "I asked for a jack like three times and you have two of them!" he threw the pile at the Latino boy.

"Ok guys." Logan said, smirking slightly. "Carlos, go clean your room, James go talk to Kendall."

"Since when are you my mom?" Carlos demanded.

"Just go!" Logan said, pointing down the hall. Carlos rolled his eyes and stomped down the hall to his bedroom. James looked down at Logan, who just raised his eyebrows. Sighing, James trudged down the hall and went to his bedroom.

* * *

After almost ten minutes of standing outside his bedroom door James finally pushed it open. Slowly and cautiously he walked inside.

Kendall was laying across his bed, his eyes downcast shamefully. James bit his lip and made his way across the room. He stood in front of Kendall and waited patiently for Kendall to acknowledged him. A few seconds later, Kendall looked up at him and he sat up immediately. It was silent between the two of them for a few moments.

"That was the worst possible thing you could've done to me you know." James said in a quiet voice, breaking the silence.

Kendall hung his head slightly. "I know." he whispered. "I wish I could take it back."

"You can't." James replied almost immediately.

Kendall didn't say anything.

James swallowed. "If you knew it was wrong… why did you do it?" he asked, his voice growing softer and softer after each spoken word.

"It's stupid." Kendall mumbled.

"Tell me." James demanded and his blonde friend sighed.

"After you pulled that prank with my hockey stick… I was really, really mad at you James. I thought you had really broken my dad's hockey stick, and you all know how much it means to me… I just freaked ok? And I know it's no excuse for making you think your dad was back but that's why I did it." Kendall hung his head again.

James bit his lip, silently willing himself not to cry despite the fact he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. This whole thing happened because of him. If he hadn't been so prank-obsessed then none of this would've happened.

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice cracking slightly. He blinked furiously.

Kendall looked up at him, confusion written all over his face. "You're sorry? I basically traumatized you and you're apologizing to me."

James wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "If I hadn't done that stupid prank in the first place…" James trailed off, knowing that if he continued to speak he would start sobbing again. And once was enough for one day.

Kendall stood up and placed his hands on James's shoulders. "James, don't even think for a second that this is your fault. It's all mine. I'm sick and twisted and a horrible best friend."

James shook his head no, feeling some tears escape down his cheeks. "Kendall, I could seriously say that I hate you and really believe it right now… but I still think you're the best friend in the world."

Kendall stared at him blankly. "How can you think that?"

James swallowed thickly. "B-because I love you." he whispered and lowered his head, letting his hair fall in his face, shielding the tears from Kendall.

Kendall felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "You love me?" he whispered back.

James hesitantly nodded and then sniffled again. "Even though you're a complete jerk-face, you're still the only guy that I want to hold me while I'm crying after I have a nightmare about my dad."

Kendall's bushy eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "But… how could you love me? I'm me. I always thought it would be Logan."

James chuckled lightly, despite him silently crying. "Logan's just a friend Kendall. I don't feel the same way about him that I feel about you."

Kendall swallowed this time. "How-how do you feel about me?"

"Kendall you gave up your hockey dream just so I could live out my dream of being a pop star. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." James said, without missing a beat. "I love you." his voice cracked slightly when he said that and Kendall threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"James, I am so sorry about what I did, and I seriously regret it. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me then I will never, ever hurt you again." Kendall said in his ear.

James choked on a sob and squeezed Kendall tightly. "I believe you Kendall." he replied. "And I forgive you."

Kendall closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. "You're too good for me." he whispered.

"No I'm not." James sniffled and pulled away from Kendall. "But I'm flattered you think so."

Kendall chuckled lightly. "So you really forgive me?"

James smiled at him. "Yeah, we're cool. Just never, ever, ever do anything like that again or I will kill you after I'm finished sobbing." he said without a trace of humor in his voice.

"I swear I won't." Kendall said.

"Good… You know, I'm probably going to have nightmares tonight." James blushed and looked down. "C-can I sleep in your bed…tonight… with you?"

Kendall chuckled at James's shyness. "Of course you can." he said and wrapped his arm around James's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I love you." Kendall whispered in his ear after a moment of silence and kissed him gently on the cheek. James blushed and pulled Kendall into a real kiss- one on the lips.

As the two embraced in a heated lip lock, Logan strolled by their bedroom door and smirked.

"I'm so awesome." he sighed to himself.

* * *

**And this fic is fini! I gotta say, I have mixed feelings about it towards the end. Like I wasn't sure if James should've forgiven him so quickly, but I guess it works lol and I love Logan's line at the end because Logan is incredibly awesome :D**

**1. Ok so that stuff Logan said about James needing Kendall was… borrowed (lol) from The Savage Soul's profile. I think she said it best when she was describing Kames and I thought it tied in nicely with what was going on. So thank/credit her for that part :D**


End file.
